Trip Also Tells Life
by Belgrade1991
Summary: (NationalPoet) Takes place after the Occupation Of Czechoslovakia and the surrender of President Hacha in Berlin. Czech got captured when trying to escape to Leipzig. She's forced to go back to Czech Land as a custody. The story starts during her trip back to her country. (Sorry if the summary isn't the same as you though, it's my first Fan-Fiction for Anime category)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and all it's characters.**

* * *

 **Kde Domov Můj**... **Kde Domov Můj** ...

.

Those words, words that still around her head with a huge question showed. 'Does she really know her own home?' She's now barely facing the dark reality in front of her, her hand is cuffed and still wearing her worn Czechoslovakian Uniform. Well, what could she expect from this tense world situation.

Her country had collapsed followed by the Invasion of Czechoslovakia by Germany and the Independence of her mate, Slovakia. Who she seems had betrayed her to gain his Independence and to removes all his national identity problem with her, one of it was the _Hyphen_ problem.

Slovakia himself didn't intend to betray Czech, everything happened so sudden. Even Slovakia himself is very shocked when he heard Czechoslovakia had collapsed due to his independence proclamation by his master.

Because of it, Czech is now taken by _Wehrmacht_ Soldiers to the Prague Castle to watch Germany's master proclaimed Bohemia and Moravia, her older brothers as the Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia. They're about to replace her position in the Czech land within few hours.

.

During her trip, she passed a wide field of meadows. She though of something for awhile. Remembering the field she used to race with Slovakia back in her childhood. Can't believe such thing passed very fast. Slovakia is probably talking with Germany right now, negotiating on infrastructure problem in his country, without her.

Back in her reality, not far from there, water started to stream crossing the meadows from the wheat field on the other land. When she looked again at the wet meadows, it started to get green because the water brightened the grasses. Covering a wet land beneath it. She remembered how important those water is. Keep enriching the soil that holds many history of the Czech land before her rule.

.

 **Voda hučí po lučinách**

.

An hour later, she was taken to a forest, the general informed the _Wehrmacht_ that they want the driver to take a rest at the nearest forest camp. When she got there, the forest was full of pinewoods and grassy moss. Since the truck can't fit into the forest. They decided to walk with Czech to the camp inside the forest.

Czech hops down from the truck, following the _Wehrmacht_ soldiers into the woods, walking. When they had gotten really far from the truck, the Leader stopped for awhile looking at his compass and his map to find the camp inside the forest. Czech herself is looking around the forest. Most of the forest is filled with Huge rocks between the pinewoods. Mosses covering the bole and the stones. Skies are hard to be seen, covered by leaves on top of the pines.

.

 **Bory šumí po skalinách**

.

One of the _Wehrmacht_ saw Czechs weird behavior and start slapping her at the face.

"Hey! follow dem leutnant!"

Czech was stunned, she sighed and returned to walk with the soldiers. looking back at the forest behind her, such a beautiful land is this. Such things that worth protected. She wants this kind of peaceful land. Then, she realized something. This isn't what she wanted for this 21 years after her Independence. She didn't went independent to be treated like this. She wants something better, something that didn't waste all her independence! She's a nation! a legitimate nation! Who deserve rights to not be handcuffed, who deserve right to be...Free.

Czech started to kick the soldier in the stomach and punch the other with her handcuffed hands. When the general and his soldiers realized the noisiness behind, Czech started to run away from the forest. The general and his soldiers were shocked looking at Czech ran away from his group, he command his soldiers to chase her wherever she goes.

While Czech herself is trying to leave the soldiers behind her. She started to leave the forest and entered a farm full of trees. They trees are well placed, making her movement easier than inside the forest. She saw trees with many blossom flowers, and fruits that are ready to be harvested. She remembered it is a Springtime. But what made her eyes out from the way is the orchards across her left and right. The orchards were very beautiful and it's ready to be harvested. It's ripe enough to be eaten. And it's mature enough to get out from the trees.

.

 **V sadě skví se jara květ**

.

She is so focused to the orchards that she slipped her feet and fell. She sprained her left foot, unable to stand. She's still in a hurry since the soldiers behind her are starting to get closer. She tried to crawl herself at the farm field, but she failed. She lost all of her stamina to crawl since the runaway from the forest is very tiring. She rested her arms at the grass. Realized there's no other choice than to surrender to the soldiers. She rolled her body, facing the sky. Tears began coming out from her eyes, with a head full of despair thinking her journey she'd been throughout her lifetime. She closed her eyes for a while and start looking at the sky, one last time.

.

 **Zemský ráj to na pohled**

 **.**

 **A to je ta krásná země**

.

A weapon started to knock her head down.

.

 **Země česká domov můj**...

.

The End


End file.
